


Chocobros in Netherlands

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Collections of drawings of Chocobros set in Netherlands





	Chocobros in Netherlands

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing fanart in vacation settings has become a little tradition of mine

Chocobros at Changi Airport, ready to head off!

Long haul flights is SO tough ya'all

Chocobros on a (happier) train ride!

Resting at the hotel

Cycling around Amsterdam

Trying local specialties at the Markthal in Rotterdam and various other eateries

Travelling by chocobo seems better than cycling though

Shopping for some delftware

Being a dork in front of a Rembrant

Turns out you can fish there!

Chocobros in tulips (alas, wrong season)

Some bro in suits

Goodbye all, that was a fun trip!


End file.
